joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Class of 3000
Class of 3000 is the the school that makes the best music of all. Team Class of 3000 'Sunny Bridges' The hometown hero of Lil' D, Sunny is a musical genius who left Georgia to become a recording artist. Over the years in the employment of his money-grabbing manager, however, he lost his passion for music and returned to his old neighborhood. He intended to go into permanent retirement; instead, Lil' D convinces him to become the new music teacher at the Westley School of Performing Arts. Sunny is devoted to his students, but he is forced to keep a low profile in order to avoid media attention. Sunny is known to have a crush on Leela Lopez. While he can play many instruments, his favorite is the saxophone. He has mentioned that he owns over 65,000 shirts. His shoe closet was also mentioned to be able to be seen from space. Sunny's character is loosely based on Jazz Saxophonist, both in his appearance and personality, and strongly based on the show's creator and actor. 'Albert Dilbert "Lil' D" Lohrasses' Lil' D proclaims himself as the unofficial/bumbling leader of the Westley School's music class, whether they like it or not. He is bright, talented, confident to a fault, and is incredibly tenacious when it comes to music. Through sheer determination (as well as breaking and entering), he manages to recruit Sunny Bridges as the class's new music teacher. Although Li'l D considers himself remarkably streetwise, his overconfidence often leads him into trouble. He is considered the shortest member of the class (despite being taller than Kim and Eddie if not for his hair), standing about 4'6". Lil' D has never met his father, although he doesn't seem bothered by it. He likes to say, "Then it's settled." after he thinks that a plan was agreed upon (whether or not it actually was) which usually results in something horrible happening, and on occasion he will say "Let's crank this thang up!" His instrument is the drums. In some songs, he plays a different instrument like in "The Hunt for Red Blobtober". Although he has never revealed his actual name, no one seems to notice. He is 12 years old. 'Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus' She is loud, happy and extremely optimistic as is evidenced from her perpetually vacant smile, and has a bit of a Southern voice like Eddie; however, her hippie-child appearance belies the perceptive mind behind it. She is always happy or thrilled no matter what happens, even if she gets hurt, though she does cry when the kids are put down after learning their lesson in "Am I Blue?". Madison has a huge imagination and usually can't concentrate on what's really supposed to be done. She enjoys the company of many animals and baby creatures. She claims to get frizzy hair when love is in the air. In the pilot episode she mentions that she has a grandmother who is of Colombian descent. However, her last name suggests she is of Greek descent. Her instrument is the high-pitched violin, but in the game funkbox, she also plays a cello. She is 12 years old. She also has a secret crush on Lil' D. 'Tamika Jones' Voluptuous, aggressive and very mean, Tamika makes it her business to keep the other students in line, giving her the title of "Toughest Girl in School". She is also extremely stubborn; the slightest misstep is grounds for a threatening fist. "Prove It or Move It" is her trademark phrase, but she is not sure what to do if someone chooses "Prove It." Despite her sharp tongue and threatening disposition, Tamika shares a close bond with her classmates and will protect them as often as she bullies them. Eddie is in love with her. Her instrument is the harp. When she has to walk during the song, she has a guitar. In the song "Throwdown", she also says she plays the guitar. She didn't mention her harp. But, in the episode "Tamika and the Beast" she shows a soft and sensitive side. She is usually disgusted by Eddie's attempts for her affection, although she showed feelings to him in the show's Christmas special after he paid Santa Claus to visit her. She is 12 years old. 'Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence' The richest kid in the school, being the heir to the Lawrence fortune (according to the first episode, his father is the head of the Earth division of "Cola Cola"). A cultured aristocrat, he has something of a high-and-mighty attitude concerning the other students, naively believing that all problems can be solved with money. However, he is not above using his wealth to help his friends. He is not completely spoiled, either. When Philly Phil's machine tells him he should never have a job because his dad is rich, Eddie says, "But I want to get a job!" He is the only character to have ten fingers at any time (he will usually have eight, but for at least one scene he has had 10. Eddie's explanation for his 10 fingers is that it is due to his wealth). He is in love with Tamika, as suggested in Home and Westley Side Story and confirmed by Tamika inLove is in the Hair...Net. Eddie has spoken of having Swiss ancestry. His instrument is the clarinet, but in the game funkbox he also plays a trumpet. He also plays many horns and woodwinds such as the trombone seen in The Devil and Lil'D. He is 12 years old. He speaks in a Southern accent. Once he said that his dad owns all of the stations on TV. '' 'Phillip "Philly" Phil Brilliant and imaginative, the only known teen and oldest of the group at 13, tends to stand out for his unusual fashion sense. He can invent useful devices on the spot, although they often end in malfunction. Though Li'l D and the other students do not fully understand Phil's many eccentricities, they are willing to accept him as one of their own. He also might have a crush on Kim as shown in Nothin To it But to Do it, but being a nerd, he's probably nervous around any girl. Philly Phil has an appetite for any type of food, particularly sweets such as chocolate. His height didn't seem to be consistent from episode to episode (He was about as tall as Principal Luna inThe Hunt for Red Blobtober and only a few inches taller than Madison in Funky Monkey). On Eddie's Money, he is shown to have a decent singing voice. His instrument is the double bass, also with the bass guitar. In Free Philly, it is revealed that he is very weak and needs the help of technology (Although he does save all of his classmates and Sunny at the end of the episode without any help), though on Big Robot on Campus it shows that he is fairly strong and can use his own physical strength. Chin Twins '''Kimberly She is Kam's twin sister and his polar opposite down to even their instruments. She and Kam are the youngest of the Westley Side School First Years and she is the shortest, despite Li'l D's reputation as the "shortest member of the class". Kim sometimes feels that fashion is more of a concern than music and loves to follow fashion trends. She is very energetic, free-spirited, sometimes to the point of mischief, sleeps with a stuffed rabbit due to her fear of the dark, and loves to torment her more old-fashioned sibling. Generally, though, she has the better common sense and is extremely creative. She was born in Columbus, Ohio and is of Cantonese-Chinese descent. Her instrument is the xylophone, also with other percussion instruments. She is presumably 12 years old. 'Kameron' He is Kim's twin brother and her polar opposite, born in Columbus, Ohio and is of Cantonese Chinese descent. He and his sister are the youngest of the Westley Side School First Years and he is considered to be the smartest in school. He generally projects an air of refinement and class. He is the most mature of the Westley kids (though sometimes the most ignored). Kam tends to be interested in many dull things such as high-grade bread. He is very eager about learning to the point that if Sunny is late to class, his brain is hurting from not learning. It was apparently pressure from Kim and Kam's mother and/or father that forged Kam's uptight attitude, but this is just an assumption. Kam has an irrational fear of hang gliding into a flock of angry mallards. Kam appears to have comically terrible things happen to him at the time where he resents these things. He does not have any sweat glands (and doesn't take showers because of this, yet he always appears clean) and he goes insane whenever he is too hot, as shown in Study Buddies. His instrument is the keyboard or the piano. In "Love Is in the Hair... Net", he plays the accordion. He is presumably 12 years old. 'Principal Luna' He is the principal at Westley School of Performing Arts. He is of Hispanic descent. He has a tendency to over-use the word "fantastic" and is always trying to make money for the school. He has a crush on the substitute lunch lady, Ms. Squatenchowder. He owns 36 out of the only known 37 of a rare type of spatula. Luna is Sunny's rival for coolness. Category:2006 series debuts Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Rated G Category:Fantasy Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons